Ferir
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Eu quero feri-la, machucá-la, humilhá-la. Quebrar, pouco a pouco, a imagem de garota forte que você demorou tanto para criar. ::Oneshot:: ::Gaara x Temari:: ::Gaara's POV::


**FERIR**

Eu quero feri-la, machucá-la, humilhá-la. Quebrar, pouco a pouco, a imagem de garota forte que você demorou tanto para criar. Torturá-la até que eu seja o único a ocupar seus pensamentos, Temari.

**Categoria: **Angst**  
Shipper: **Gaara/Temari**  
Avisos: **Pseudo-Incesto. Não gosta, não leia. Pronto.**  
Disclaimer: **Nada meu. Tudo do Kishimoto.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

_Sim, vai e diz  
Diz assim  
Que eu chorei  
Que eu morri  
De arrependimento  
Que o meu desalento  
Já não tem mais fim  
Vai e diz  
Diz assim  
Como sou  
Infeliz  
No meu descaminho  
Diz que estou sozinho  
E sem saber de mim  
_

_  
Diz que eu estive por pouco  
Diz a ela que estou louco  
Pra perdoar  
Que seja lá como for  
Por amor  
Por favor  
É pra ela voltar  
_

_  
Sim, vai e diz  
Diz assim  
Que eu rodei  
Que eu bebi  
Que eu caí  
Que eu não sei  
Que eu só sei  
Que cansei, enfim  
Dos meus desencontros  
Corre e diz a ela  
Que eu entrego os pontos_

(Vinicius de Moraes)

* * *

Tudo o que eu quero é te machucar, te ferir e te humilhar. Fazer-te gritar, implorando para que eu pare. Partir em mil pedaços sua determinação e sua força de vontade.

Te fazer chorar, gritar de dor... Soluçar e implorar por piedade.

Implorar a mim. Ajoelhada diante de mim como se sua vida dependesse disso. Soluçando pedidos de desculpas... Implorando para que eu pare de te ferir.

Quero rir da sua desgraça, rir da sua dor e do seu desespero. Te humilhar ainda mais para que você perceba que não há saídas. Que não há como me salvar, não há como se salvar. Eu sou um monstro. Você não pode mudar isso.

Quero parti-la ao meio. Quebrar, pouco a pouco, a imagem de garota forte que você demorou tanto para criar. Rompê-la em mil pedaços, até que sejam tantos cacos de uma vida que ninguém mais possa juntá-los.

Ninguém além de mim.

Machucá-la tanto, humilhá-la tanto, desgarrá-la de tal maneira que ninguém consiga mais juntar seus pedaços. Que ninguém consiga te fazer sorrir, te fazer voltar a viver.

Só eu.

Porque você é minha. Meu sangue. Minha pele. Minha família. Minha irmã. Apenas eu tenho o poder de encaixar suas peças, seus pedaços. Apenas eu posso reconstruir sua vida. Ninguém além de mim.

E por isso eu desejo, com todas as minhas forças, te ferir.

Te ferir até que não reste mais nada de você. Mais nada de Temari. Apenas um corpo sem vida, sem alma. Um corpo quebrado, ferido... Rompido.

Quero te ver sofrer, te ver chorar, agonizar. E rir disso. Rir para que você sofra ainda mais, para que tudo se torne ainda mais difícil para você. Para que a dor se torne mais intensa.

E para acabar com sua determinação. Para acabar com sua esperança de adormecer ou acabar com esse monstro que há em mim.

Feri-la tão intensamente que você não consiga pensar em outra coisa além de mim. Além das dores que sente por _minha_ culpa. Da agonia pela qual _eu_ te faço passar.

Feri-la permanentemente. Para que você não seja capaz de esquecer-se daquele que acabou com sua vida.

Daquele que te fez sentir a maior dor do mundo.

Quero murmurar ofensas. Despejar sobre você palavras venenosas, até que elas te cubram por completo, penetrando em sua alma, em sua mente. Para que minha voz fique gravada em você. Nas suas lembranças.

Para que minha voz ecoe para sempre dentro da sua cabeça, e assim seja impossível, para você, esquecê-la.

Quero te machucar e te ferir para que você sinta-se incapaz de odiar outra pessoa que não seja eu, minha irmã.

E para que você nunca mais confie em alguém. Assim, ninguém mais te machucará e te fará sofrer. Ninguém mais te romperá, ninguém mais te fará em pedaços.

Ninguém mais irá feri-la.

Nem mesmo eu.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 19/05/2008  
Finalizada: 19/05/2008_

**N/A:**

Sem muita coisa pra dizer, hoje.

Não é bem um incesto, mas se quiser você pode ver indiretas na fic. Escrevi porque me deu vontade oi q.

Na verdade eu ia postar essa fic ontem, mas como o site deicidiu fazer cu doce e não me deixou logar, só pude postar hoje (sim, e daí?).

Ah, sim. Vinicius de Moraes é mestre e te owna de olhos fechados.

Reviews?


End file.
